CheckMate
by Trevor X
Summary: Sacred Stones-verse. After war drabble collection. "He was skilled at manipulating people." For Mark of the Asphodel, who encouraged it's writing.
1. Opening: Eirika

**"Check-Mate"**

_"Innes was skilled, she decided. Skilled in the art of manipulation. Not in the art of love. He moved the pieces as he wished in this game that he played with others, towards some unforeseen goal that no one realized existed. Worse yet, no one seemed to realize that the game was being played… save a few of the pieces, perhaps."_

**~o0o~**

As she sat in council with her peers, Eirika watched the gathered princes argue the merits of the various candidates to head up the restoration of Grado. Ephraim had vouched for Duessel, Joshua for Saleh. Innes of Frelia coolly eliminated both candidates from the running before introducing his own. Duessel, he argued, was a traitor to his people - no matter how pure his motives - and they would not hesitate to see his appointment as the reward from foreign kings for his defection.

Saleh would refuse to leave Caer Palen at all. Unless there were some incentive - and Innes calmly gestured towards Eirika's corner - that would entice him to take up the governance for a time. Ephraim promptly vetoed that idea with a firm shake of his head. That left the field open for the man that Innes would suggest to take the reins of reconstruction.

When he suggested that Seth could admirably fill the position, the others listened.

Eirika sighed inaudibly and turned away from the debacle in front of her. Innes was skilled, she decided. Skilled in the art of manipulation and not in the art of love. He moved the pieces as he wished in this game that he played with others, towards some unforeseen goal that no one realized existed. Worse yet, no one seemed to realize that the game was being played at all.

_Would that this was some other day, when they all held forth for a common goal and united against a common foe._

She had known that it might come to this. While she had pursued her knight during the course of the campaign, Innes had pursued her. His declarations of love were patently uninspiring and Eirika had tuned him out to chart out her own course towards love.

Apparently that had been a mistake of sorts. It allowed Innes to see that her brother was not the only challenge that must be overcome in order to win her hand. It had also allowed time for him to study each piece in play around the queen that he desired.

Hence his current maneuvers. With Seth safely out of the way for the foreseeable future, Innes could chart a clear course to Eirika's hand. And once that was secured, what other plans might fall into place? Innes already showed himself the leader amongst his fellows - protest they might, but Ephraim and Joshua had fallen in with _his _plan in the end.

_Neither could match him in this game._

Eirika suppressed a shudder. Was there anyone alive who could?

**~o0o~**

**AN:** Dedicated to Mark of the Asphodel, who writes a wonderful political intrigue with Innes. Go read 'Sleep of the Just' for a more inspired piece whilst I ponder writing more of this drabblish theme.

I have begun and now am stuck. I'll have to write more.

_Given the dedication, this is also an early birthday present too, so enjoy it. I'll write more later._

As per usual, read/review. Let me know if anyone feels out of character, or if I'm running with implausible themes. Thanks.


	2. Pawn: Innes

**"Check-Mate: Pawn"**

**~o0o~**

Innes stared down on the blank page before him. When he finished the letter, it would be a reply fit to be read by a king; but he struggled to find the proper words to fill it. His father had given him leave to answer _this _particular letter as he willed. In it, Ephraim had requested the hand of the princess of Frelia.

Innes meant to see to it that there would be no _giving_, unless there was _exchanging_.

For the one part of his plan, Tana was more than willing. In fact, when she heard of the proposal, she had flown into his private chambers to jabber on about her impending wedding. Her gaiety disturbed him, as he had just finished taking council with his father, the venerable Sage King. While King Hayden welcomed the prospect of having Eirika as a daughter by marriage, he was wise enough to caution his son against the prospect that she might not wish to be tied to a Frelian lord.

_"If she is amenable to the idea, it would be my pleasure to oversee an exchanging of daughters, of queens."_

It was an excellent line - Innes intended to use it, less the _'if she is amenable'_ portion.

Tana's arrival however, cut short his moment of solitary planning. She of course insisted that the reply be short and sweet. "Yes and immediately!"

He'd had to spend the rest of the day listening to her plans and calming her down before she tried anything as rash as riding her pegasus down to Renais to pledge troth that very evening. Just in case, he'd instructed Vanessa to abscond with the creature for a week's time. The knight had protested weakly, but had not disregarded his instructions on the matter.

Abruptly, he stood away from his desk and strode out onto the balcony that abutted his chambers. Out in the open, he breathed deeply and exhaled. His frustration had not lessened, but at least he had this moment to himself. Tana had been convinced to allow him this freedom with the tale that their father was uncertain of the match. Innes implied that he must find a way to convince the king that such a pact was in Frelia's interest.

Tana, of course, had believed every word. Enough that she'd intended to storm the throne room and seek permission in person.

He'd stopped her, of course. Explained that situations such as this demanded tact, civility, and decorum. If she left things to him, she would find herself married to her chosen prince. If not, then her demands would only turn her father against her childish whims. His sister had finally listened to reason and allowed that he would do a much better job of convincing their father than she would.

Innes sighed and shook his head as he leaned upon the parapet. _'Poor, foolish sister. She thinks herself a queen and cannot see that her station leaves her no more than a pawn.'_

In time she would be a queen - after all, the pawn becomes one when it reaches the enemy's rank. Innes would see that she arrived there safely in due time. That was the easy part.

_The hard portion would be the exchange._

_Tana _was willing and _Ephraim _could be persuaded, but would _Eirika _be compliant? That was the question...

He'd attempted to sound her out about the possibilities during the war, only to have her ignore his advances. Her focus was another man entirely, one that he'd finally taken away from her daily life and removed to a farther corner of the world. Would she now be amenable to such a trade?

He would allow her brother to sound her out regarding such things. And if she proved less than agreeable, other measures would be taken...

Innes straightened suddenly. _Now he had the perfect way to open the letter._

**~o0o~**

**an:** _Will __probably__ be writing this mostly from Eirika's perspective, since she seems to have the greatest possibilities for the various threads being connected. Or at least the greatest comprehension of things that are going on._

_On Innes and Hayden - King Hayden seems to be fairly laid back for a ruler. At least, that's my impression of him from the game. Given that Innes is the one to lead out the Frelian army to meet Grado's threat of incursion, it seems likely that the Sage King has been allowing his son more than just a modicum of influence in the ruling of the country. Note that not even Ephraim has that much sway - he only had the personal knights assigned to his own division to work with._

_Thus I see no reason why Hayden would balk at letting Innes conjure some suitable reply to Ephraim's request for Tana's hand. And politics being what they are, of course Ephraim should be expecting some kind of grand production in reply. Anyway, let me know what y'all think._


	3. Castling: Eirika, Ephraim

**"Check-Mate: Castling"**

**~o0o~**

_"Sister!"_

Ephraim's sudden appearance hadn't startled her. He'd been in constant turmoil ever since he'd sent off the letter to King Hayden requesting Tana's hand in marriage. Every day he'd been popping into her chambers at odd hours, all full of nervous energy and needing the reassurance from his twin that things would be well.

Eirika gave him those reassurances without fail, even though she suspected that things would not run as smoothly as she tried to imply. After all, Innes held his father's ear; if Ephraim desired the treasure of Frelia, there would likely be a high price required for its capture. Eirika was certain that she could fathom the exact price.

When he appeared in the doorway, Eirika noted the parchment that King Ephraim carried in his grasp. So the long awaited reply had arrived. Setting down the patchwork pieces that she had been carefully stitching together and gesturing to her maids to continue with their work, she withdrew into the confines of her bedroom and closed the door to the chamber behind her as soon as Ephraim had followed her through.

When he handed her the sealed parchment, she raised an eyebrow in his direction. Ephraim chuckled and shrugged. "I've neither heart nor courage to face this beast by myself, dearest sister; not while I still have you to ease the way for me."

Eirika sighed; to all of Renais, Ephraim appeared a model king. Only she saw the young man fumbling behind the crown that he wore. Perhaps if things had been different, Ephraim would have had more fortitude for his courting. Reluctantly she broke the seal on the letter and unfolded it before reading aloud...

_"From King Hayden, Wise Sage of Frelia and Counsel Most Exulted,_

_To our Beloved King Ephraim, the Lance of Renais and her Rising Hope._

_Greetings and Salutations._

_For many years there has existed a solid bond of friendship betwixt our houses, and therein have we always entrusted the happiness of our peoples. It was with great joy and gratification therefore, that we received your entreaty for the hand of our daughter, Princess Tana. Our beloved daughter has indicated her prior inclination to acceptance of your proposal._

_While we do not desire to impede such a union, there is another proposal that we wish to make on behalf of the Crown Prince. As he has indicated a desire to wed your sister, it would give me great joy to know that as we strengthen the Hope of Renais with the Blood of Frelia, that we would in turn should be granted a portion of that hope to bind to our own house._

_In this time rife with troubles, it would give me the greatest pleasure to oversee an exchanging of queens; such a thing would, I grant, take the minds of our people away from the terrors that they have endured and give them a greater foundation for hope in the future. It is my utmost wish that you respond favorably to this missive._

_In the Light of the Everlasting,_

_Hayden El Sagacitas"_

Feeling suddenly drained, Eirika sat down upon her bed and dropped the letter beside her. Knowing that a thing was coming did nothing to soften the blow when it arrived. _"What are you playing at, Innes?"_

"Is something wrong, Eirika?"

She needed time to think, to understand. It was only as she finished the letter and began to murmur to herself that Ephraim found any problem. But what could she say? Until she understood the complexity of the scheme herself, it would be useless to attempt to explain. Sighing, Eirika turned her face to her twin and tried to smile.

"Of course not, brother. Why would you think that anything would be wrong?"

Ephraim frowned at her tone of voice and she noted his stare sharpen in its intensity. "I know you better than that - something about this disturbs you. I would have thought that such a thing would perhaps excite you or make you happy; instead you frown and mumble to yourself. Come now, sister, I wish to know what it is in that letter that makes you so upset."

"Would you hear then, words that might poison your mind against a fellow ruler? Half-wrought suspicions that might only be suppositions of a fearful mind? Very well; I do not believe this letter to be the product of King Hayden."

"What?" Seeing her brother thunderstruck by her blunt accusation, Eirika could only sigh. "Who wrote it, if he did not?"

"Innes, if what I suspect is true. _Hear me out_, since you've indicated your desire to hear my half-formed thoughts." Eirika deflected an unasked question from her twin and he pointedly shut his mouth and gestured for her to continue. "He tried to court me during the war and I ignored his advances, hoping that he would understand that I did not wish to entertain his attentions. Other things were more important to survival... and there was another that I desire. I believe that he saw this and used it against me earlier this year by sending Seth off to Grado."

"But he was the most qualified man to take up the position!" Apparently Ephraim couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Innes may be too fond of his own greatness, but he would not do something as petty as sending away his rival merely to take your hand. He loves nothing more than to show that he is the better! If he believed Seth were somehow his rival, he would challenge him..."

"Challenge him? Or challenge you?" Eirika cut in, shaking her head softly at her brother. "After all, you are the one who will ultimately give me away. But why challenge only one rival in the game when you can have several? I think he plans to slay two hawks with one arrow, but I do not yet understand what goal he ultimately strives for in this. I only have my own head and heart to follow."

Eirika fell silent, leaving her twin to pace about in frustration. After twenty strides he turned to her again, a frown plastered across his countenance. "Then shall I write and deny his request? Is that your wish, Eirika?"

"I..." Eirika started to speak and faltered as she took a moment's thought. "I do not know. If you ask my heart's wish, it is that I would only trade vows with one that I love - and _you _know who my heart desires. But we do not yet know what will happen from any flat refusal, nor even if my suppositions on the author of this letter are genuine. Until we can ascertain those details, I do not believe it to be in our best interests to outright refuse the offer. We must let them entertain the idea that I might _perhaps_ be amenable to such an arrangement, but that there must be time allotted for me to consider the ramifications that could come from such. He must have permission to court me until such a time as we determine whether his motives are purely selfish or more sinister in nature."

"Eirika, Frelia is our closest ally." 

"Do not forget, brother, that once we said the same thing of Grado. Lyon was a loving friend, but his very nature was corrupted by something outside of our control. I do not think that this is precisely the same thing..." Pausing, Eirika looked squarely into her brother's eyes. "But I would rather be safe than to be sorry later on."

"Please know that I _am _sorry, Ephraim. I know that you and Tana wish to wed. I did not think that I could be the cause of any delay." Swallowing hard to avoid the sudden lump that caught in her throat, Eirika dropped her gaze to her lap. "I think... that I wish that Seth were _here_ instead of a country away."

The sudden fall of tears surprised her.

Eirika stared at the sudden damp spots that appeared upon the skirt of her gown without comprehension for a moment before her brother's arms encompassed her and she realized that she was weeping. She clung to the sudden refuge provided, little caring that her brother's royal ensemble was absorbing the torrent of her emotion.

"I miss _them_, Ephraim. I miss _him_."

She could barely hear the whispered reply that he breathed in her ear.

_"So do I."_

**~o0o~**

**an:** _Ugh. I really have to wonder if the letter passes any kind of muster. Well, high and might love their titles, so maybe it squeaks by? Grrrrr. I happily got away with NOT writing it in the previous drabble, only to realize that I was going to be stuck with writing it for this one. Oh the agony!_

_Anyway, this is the early birthday present that keeps on giving. Whee!_

_Ayiyiyiyiyiyi! Oooo-kay, this started off being really circumspect and then headed out for emotional left field. Apparently things build up too long and then it really stresses you out. Bam - tears galore. It wasn't planned - I was looking forward to writing something that didn't have a lot of angst in it - but I feel that it fits the piece, so therefore it stays. Anyway, cheers! Hope you all enjoyed and had a great day._

_Later. (-_-)_o\-_


	4. Advance Pawn: Eirika

**"Check-Mate: Advance Pawn"**

_"In the game of kings, every other piece is expendable. The game is never over until one king falls."_

**~o0o~**

Franz brought her the first reply, suitably hidden between pages of the voluminous letter that he held firmly in his grasp. The infrastructure of Renais had never relied much upon spies, and what resources they had had been swept away by the war. After much private discussion, Ephraim had suggested using the young knight and his lady love in Grado to facilitate the exchange of letters.

Eirika had sent out her first missive within Franz's overly large bundle, and apparently those at the other end had understood and agreed with the plot. At least, such as it was.

Smiling at the young man, Eirika dismissed him. "Thank you, Franz. That will be all for now. Go ahead and see what your lady love has written you this time."

The young knight blushed, bowed and hastily beat a retreat. It was no great secret that he and Amelia shared an understanding. It was in fact probable that the young couple would be married as soon as things settled down enough to allow one or the other to travel out of their respective countries for the requisite amount of time. Casting her gaze down upon the single page that bore her own reply, Eirika hastened to her chambers where she would be assured of privacy. Once protected from prying eyes, she unfolded the paper and perused the neat script that was Seth's handwriting.

_"To the Moon Maiden,_

_I concur that things become somewhat strained, what with the distance that divides us. Still, do not doubt my devotion or the leading of your own heart. It is your strength in these times, I think. I will take precautions here that none may permanently separate us from this end. Your brother's idea is a good one - the little flower here agrees with it and sends you smiles and the use of her paramour._

_In the meantime, find out what you can from your end. I will contact the peddler and see if he has any wares from Rausten to show us. If the offering is not sufficient, there are other avenues that I search for the pearls that you desire. If there are any to be found, they will be found. We can only prepare as best we can for the times that we live in._

_No matter what you hear from Grado, know that I will leave you a sign to show the path that I follow._

_My prayers remain with you daily, heart of mine. May the Everlasting look with favor upon us and grant that we see each other soon._

_You have my heart._

_Ever Faithful"_

**~o~**

**AN:** "When you don't know what to play, move a pawn."_ I read that somewhere once and it stuck in my mind. This is rather short on development... rather, it is a short piece that holds a lot of development. Three additional characters now interplay - Franz, Amelia, and Seth. Eirika still holds the drabble together, but now other wheels can begin to spin. Also, the peddler will get involved. I'm sure you all have a guess as to the true identity of that one._


End file.
